


An Ice Rink Built for Three

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitusuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	An Ice Rink Built for Three

He didn't want to go out on such a night, but for his lack of better judgement, he let his heart lead him. Toru had given Shiseka three tickets to see an ice show of "Pretty Star Honoka ON ICE!" Yoshi had been given the tickets, kinda sorta to throw away since Mr Takamura didn't want them, and had insisted they go. It turned out there were three tickets not two, and she invited Shoto. Then Toru caught a cold, and since the two didn't want to go together, she figured, why not give them to the biggest fan she knew, Shiseka.

(I'm sorry, I must interrupt this story as I laugh because they totally could have taken ijino or something)

Shiseka gladly accepted the tickets, and immediately told her brother who was extremely excited. The only problem was the last ticket. Who would come with them? Shiseka proposed Setsuna. She asked him if he'd go, and he immediately agreed, if not only to enjoy an evening with Shiseka. He soon found out Gekido was along for the ride, but certainly couldn't back out then. Thus he ended up riding the bus sandwiching Gekido, with Shiseka sitting on the other side of her scary brother.

Any bit of small talk he tried to make, whether with Shiseka or Gekido was loudly interrupted by rage, and well, needless to say it was a very nervewrecking ride. Finally though, they arrived at the rink, and boy was it packed with fans both young and old alike. It looked to be a full house.

Eying their tickets carefully, they made it to their seats. It wasn't first row, but third was just as good, and Setsuna was in luck. The seat number on his ticket was right next to Shiseka!

"Setsuna, switch seats with me!" Gekido demanded.

"B-But the number on my ticket s-says..." he tried to stand up for himself, but seemed to be falling a bit short.

"It's ok big brother, please just let him sit there. No need to cause a fuss over seat order."

"Alright darling sister of mine." he said sitting down, "Make one false move and you're done!"

"R-Right!" Setsuna cowerd. He had no idea what harm it would do to sit by her, but he didn't dare question it. "Thanks for the help." Setsuna whispered to Shiseka.

She smiled, "No problem."

Maybe if he was careful, just maybe things would go ok, he thought to himself. The lights above began to flash slowly before dimming, and it surprised him.

"Woah, what's going on with the lights?" he questioned.

"HUSH THE SHOW'S ABOUT TO START!" shouted not only Gekido, but others in the audience.

Maybe things would go ok... Maybe.


End file.
